In view of improving the transmission characteristics for high-frequency waves while achieving dense circuits, flexible printed circuits are known in which adhesive layers using an epoxy-based thermosetting adhesive are formed between unit substrates to be laminated (Patent Document 1: JP 2012-243923 A).